1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and an electronic book.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the development of digitization techniques, a service in which textual information and image information of newspapers, magazines, and the like are provided in the form of electronic data has been in widespread use. In such a service, electronic data is displayed on a display device in a PC or the like, whereby the content is seen.
As a display device providing such a service, for example, electronic paper with flexibility has been proposed (see Patent Document 1). In the case where a display portion of the electronic paper with flexibility is formed using an element such as a transistor, a circuit for driving the transistor (hereinafter referred to as a driver circuit) needs to be provided. In this case, bending of the electronic paper might break the driver circuit.